


Four Weeks

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Just a snapshot into the time Armie has known Timothée.





	Four Weeks

Four weeks, three days, and somewhere around nine hours. That was how long he'd known this boy. But somehow it felt like so much longer. 

 

He remembered the exact moment he burst through the door to Timmy's piano lesson, knowing full well that he was interrupting but finding his desire to finally meet his co-star outweighed the inconvenience he’d pose.  He had landed a half an hour before and had rushed to find him immediately after Luca told him where he'd be. 

 

Those hazel eyes met his and Armie just fucking  _ knew. _ This boy was something special. 

 

Four weeks, three days and somewhere around nine hours later, they were on Armie's bed. Or maybe Timmy's. Neither could remember whose room was whose at this point, each living in both spaces equally. 

 

Filming had started just a couple days prior and everyone had been beyond eager to begin, the beautifully tragic story enrapturing the hearts and minds of everyone involved. 

 

The days blended together, all seeming like one beautiful continuation of bright blue Italian sky and the pungent smell of fresh fruit. 

 

Armie looked down at the boy in his arms, smiling at the mess of curls squashed against the pillow. 

 

Timmy was half asleep, buzzed off of one too many glasses of wine and a full day of Italian sun. 

 

Armie's arms were wrapped around the smaller boy, holding him against his chest. 

 

It had been four weeks, three days, and somewhere around nine hours, but he was  _ sure _ around hour number three. 

 

Timmy had finished his piano lesson. Armie had stayed in the hallway outside of the tiny room, listening to the melodies that streamed through the crack under the door, already beyond impressed with the skill level of the boy on the other side of the thin wall. 

 

Once he'd come back outside, the two left on their bikes, Armie riding one of the extra bikes lying around set, and Timmy showed him around the town. 

 

Just like the book. 

 

Armie watched with growing fondness as Timmy trotted around this town he had spent the last month living in, showing him his favorite espresso shops and  _ gelaterias,  _ the places he would go to read, and the places he would go to dance until the sun rose. 

 

_ Just like the book. _

 

Timmy stirred in his arms, sighing heavily as he pressed his cheek further into Armie's warm chest. 

 

Armie leaned down and placed a short kiss on his forehead. 

 

Timothée smiled, not opening his eyes, but kissing the fabric of Armie's shirt directly in front of his wine-stained lips. 

 

Armie chuckled silently. 

 

It had only taken three hours of their four weeks, three days, and somewhere around nine hours for him to fall in love. 

 

Maybe it was the sense of adventure he always felt when starting a new project. Or perhaps the being in a new country, one he'd never gotten the chance to explore prior to this film. Or maybe it was the Italian sun, the same one that stared back at him in L.A., but it seemed to be stronger, brighter, here in the streets of Crema. 

 

Maybe. Perhaps. 

 

But it was  _ definitely _ him. His smile and eyes and boyish wonder at the world around him, this world he'd been given the chance to join for a short summer. Definitely his unruly and unkempt curls, delicate fingers, boisterous laugh, intoxicating openness that invited Armie to share his soul to the same depth. 

 

One week in, he had called Elizabeth, heart in his throat as he silently begged her to understand that it's not his fault. He couldn't help it, the boy had simply captured his heart without his knowledge. 

 

Her calm voice interrupted his frantic words, reassuring him that what he was feeling was okay, good. 

 

_ Bless her _ . 

 

With approval from Elizabeth, Armie continued to explore this new side of himself, holding nothing back as he eagerly sought out unknown information.  

 

Just before two weeks was when he'd told him, shaking hands and timid voice, only to be cut off by the lips he'd spent so many afternoons fantasizing about caressing his own. 

 

Their first real kiss quickly turned passionate, neither man afraid to pour their hearts into this moment, this connection. 

 

Armie had to take Timmy's hand and drag him back to his room before they were caught with their tongues down each other's throats in the middle of the piazza. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Came a sleepy voice. 

 

Timmy's green eyes gazed up at Armie's smiling face. 

 

“You,”

 

“Me?” He questioned, moving so he was leaning on his elbow. 

 

Armie nodded. 

 

“Our first kiss. The first Timmy and Armie kiss, not Oliver and Elio,” 

 

Timothée smiled and closed his eyes, probably picturing the event in his head. 

 

Armie stared at his perfect features, trying to memorize his face before Timmy opened his eyes again. 

 

“I liked you so much, I was so nervous you would reject me,” he confessed to the daydreaming boy. 

 

A chuckle. Those green eyes. 

 

“That would have made the rest of the summer pretty awkward,” he teased as he leaned forward, pecking Armie's lips. 

 

Armie brought his hand up to hold Timmy's head against his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

 

Elizabeth had visited the sunny streets of Crema, Italy around week three, immediately falling in love with the energetic boy. 

 

She had approached Armie her first night in town, stars in her eyes and a megawatt smile on her lips, and told him how much she liked him, already head over heels for those eyes and that smile and the way he treated the world like one big adventure waiting to happen. 

 

She didn't wait as long as Armie to confess her feelings for Timmy. All three of them had dinner the next night, and after some discussion, Armie and Liz had decided to ask him out. 

 

He nearly choked on his fettuccine alfredo when she'd told him. 

 

“Wait, are you serious,” he asked, eyes wide and hopeful. 

 

She looked over at Armie and smiled. 

 

“Of course,” she chuckled. 

 

Timmy had looked over to Armie then, seemingly asking for his confirmation as well.

 

Armie smiled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

 

“Of fucking course, T,” he responded to the silent question, “We both really want this,” 

 

Timmy had laughed to himself, tucking his head to his chest before looking back up to the couple starting at him with matching smiles. 

 

“Yeah, yes,” another chuckle, “That sounds  _ awesome, _ ”

 

Timmy pulled back out of the kiss, pecking Armie's cheek several times before returning to his spot on Armie's chest with a content sigh. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered into Armie's cotton t-shirt. 

 

Armie moved the hand not tucked under his body to Timothée's head, wrapping some curls around his fingers, responding with his own whispered “I love you”. 

 

“Go to sleep, T, we've got a pretty big day tomorrow,”

 

Timmy hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, once again sighing into Armie's chest. 

 

Armie kept his hand on Timmy's head, gently scratching his scalp in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

 

Four weeks, three days, and somewhere around nine hours of knowing this brethtakily amazing human being, and he already knew his life would never be the same. 

  
  
  


.


End file.
